March 21, 2011 Monday Night RAW
The March 21, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 21, 2011 at Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The attandance was 16,102. Episode Summary Eve Torres vs Maryse Divas Champion Eve may have faced conceited Diva Maryse, but her real anger emerged after their match. The lovely Latina proved she’s worthy of wearing the butterfly when she defeated her French-Canadian foe. She then had to deal with more cowardly company. Safely inside a protective, plastic announce booth, Michael Cole once again belittled the Divas’ efforts. As a result, Eve berated the Raw announcer and slapped him across the face. For his part, Cole dismissed her and continued his tirade from the safety of his crybaby cube. Santino Marelle & Vladimir Kozlov vs The Corre If there were a list of “People You Do Not Want to Anger,” Big Show and Kane would surely hover at the top. Unfortunately for The Corre, they’re learning that a bit too late. When WWE Tag Team Champions Justin Gabriel & Heath Slater prevailed over Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov, their Corre brethren joined in the beatdown. Their actions prompted The World’s Largest Athlete and The Big Red Monster, who were ambushed by The Corre on SmackDown, to enter the fray and destroy every Corre member in sight. John Morrison vs Dolph Ziggler Sparks flew when two of WWE’s most electrifying Superstars clashed. A high energy battle between John Morrison and Dolph Ziggler ensued in the run up to their Six-Person Tag Team Match at WrestleMania, which will pit Morrison, Trish Stratus & Jersey Shore’s Snooki against Ziggler, Layla & Michelle McCool. Rather than finish the bout, however, the match ended in a no contest when Stratus struck Lay-Cool. As a result, a 4-on-2 Handicap Intergender Tag Team Match was arranged by the anonymous Raw GM pitting Morrison & Stratus against Ziggler, Vickie Guerrero & Lay-Cool. John Morrison & Trish Stratus vs. Dolph Ziggler, Vickie Guerrero & Lay-Cool Despite trying her best not to get involved in the 4-on-2 Handicap Intergender Tag Team Match, Vickie Guerrero actually secured the win for her team. With a great deal of help from her teammates, boyfriend Dolph Ziggler & Lay-Cool, the callous cougar pinned John Morrison as his partner, Trish Stratus, looked on helplessly. Results * Singles Match: Eve Torres defeated Maryse * Tag Team Match: The Corre (Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel) (w/ Ezekiel Jackson & Wade Barrett) defeated Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov (w/ Tamina Snuka) * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler (w/ Layla, Michelle McCool & Vickie Guerrero) vs. John Morrison (w/ Trish Stratus) ended in a no contest * 4-on-2 Handicap Intergender Tag Team Match: Dolph Ziggler, LayCool (Layla & Michelle McCool) & Vickie Guerrero defeated John Morrison & Trish Stratus Category:2011 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Trish Stratus Category:WWE television episodes